Ihear her story
by Lince01
Summary: my first fic so I suck at this summary thing! One day at school a mysterious guy turns up. Sam seems to know this person, but she dosn't want to tell Carly or Freddie why she is angry at him. Freddie and Sam becomes closer. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, please go easy on me. And I have to say I am from Norway, so there can be a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. ****I also want to say I have a youtube account ****.com/sophiesogn**** there you can find a lot of Sam/Freddie vid's ;). **

**(My name is Linn, but one of my best friend's middle name is Sophie and my other best friend's last name starts with Sogn.) **

**Please review. :) **

**Enjoy. **

Freddie's POV:

Carly and I were walking to school together. We didn't say much because we were to busy trying to remember all the stuff for our history text.

When we arrived, we met Sam at her locker.

" Hey Sam, all ready for the test? " Carly asked.

" Wait, we have a test today? I thought it was next Wednesday! "

" Nope, is today"

" oh.. Well, who cares? There be other test's" Sam said locking her locker.

When the bell rang, we all went to history class, to take our test. Ms. Briggs handed out some papers to everyone and told us to write everything we knew about the cold war down.

Time past, I had written 6 pages now, but I still felt I only had written the half of what I knew. I looked over at the clock for a moment, to see how much time was left. 1 hour. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room. I looked over at Sam, and she had fallen asleep. Her head lied over a half written paper. BIG surprise!

Suddenly the door opened. The sound of the door closing woke Sam up.

It was a man standing in front of the class room. " what do you want? " Ms. Briggs asked.

The man didn't say anything, he just looked around. Sam's lifted her head of from her desk, when she saw the man her eyes went big! The man met Sam's eyes and smiled. Everyone weren't paying attention to the test anymore; they wanted to see what was going on.

He started waking over to her. "heey, what are you doing? " Ms. Briggs shouted after him.

Sam got of from her chair, and the man stopped right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam said annoyed. " do you know this guy?" Carly asked surprised. Sam ignored her and waited for the man to answer. Suddenly he smiled. "what do you think?" He said. Then unexpectedly lifted Sam up. He hold around her and started shaking her. Everyone looked confused. " Can you take this outside? Were having a test" Ms. Briggs said.

The man let Sam back to the floor, and turned to look at the teacher. "oh. Were soon done."

"Again I asked, what are you doing here?" Sam said getting bothered.

"I wanted to see you!"

I didn't understand who this man was, and how did he know Sam? I think I was in his late 30's. He looked like a criminal. Oh, right. There you go; a criminal, then he must know Sam!

"sure you did!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, I'm sorry okey? I've changed!"

"Sure you have!, five years away, and you've changed" Sam said getting angry.

"Sam.. I.. " The man got caught off by ms. Briggs "Take this out side!"

"It's okey, he's leaving" Sam said.

The man looked upset at her, and walked out.

Sam sat back down in her chair. She noticed everybody was starring at her and quickly shouted "Anyone who.. " Ms. Briggs caught her of, and said" Anyone who have not written 10 pages of this test will get an F!" Everybody quickly turned there heads back at there papers, except Sam of course.

I looked one more time back at the clock, 40 minutes left! I thought to myself.


	2. Who is he?

Freddie's POV:

"Times up" Ms. Briggs said, smiling.

I was stilling writing on mine, "one _last sentence, one last sentence" _I said to my self.

People were handing in there papers.

Finally I finished mine. I laid my pen down and stood up from my seat to hand it in.

I saw Carly finished hers to, and Sam had fallen a sleep again." _How is that possible_?"

Carly noticed Sam as well, and shacked her shoulder to wake her up. She was surprised, but she new what was going on, so she stood up and went to ms. Briggs desk to hand it in.

I went to my locker to get the book for next class. After I went over to Sam and Carly, who were getting there books also. " who is he?" Carly asked Sam. "no one."

"It must have been someone because it sure looked like I knew you." I said. Sam glared at me.

I took a step back, not knowing if she would do something. " Come on Sam, just tell us" Carly begged. "No" Sam said fast. She slammed the door, and walked away from us. Carly grabbed her wrist, and she turned around. " No I said".

"Sam, if he is bugging you. You should say something". Carly said worried. Sam licked her mouth and looked at the floor. "He is not bugging me, not now at least" . She said and pooled her wrist out of Carly's hand.

"Then, what is it?" I said before she could walk away again. She looked over at me, then at Carly, then back at the floor. "He is my father!" Sam said in an upset tone. "WHAT??" Me and Carly said at the same time. Sam laughed. Me and Carly looked strange at each other.

Then the bell rang for our next class. So we didn't get more out of Sam, because she didn't have class as us.

In Math class I couldn't concentrate. Sam had never talk about her dad, at least not to me.

If he was her father, why wouldn't she be happy? She seemed mad at him. And why didn't she want to tell me and Carly about him?

Did he do something to her? Oh my.. Did he do something? I have to know. I don't care what it takes. "Do you need any help?" A voice asked me. Ms. Jensen. "Ooh, no I'm fine thank you." She smiled and, moved on to the next student.

**There you go, hope you liked it. **


	3. Carly's apartment

Sam's POV:

"_I can't believe he's back, after all this time. He is supposed to stay away from me" _These were the thoughts that went trough my head, on my way to Carly's. I was finished one hour earlier than her and Freddie, but Carly trusted me to not ruin her apartment.

I walked in to the building Lewbert sat in his chair with his feet's at his desk. He didn't nodes me. Thank God! If he did he would probably scream at me to get out.

When I was in the hall between Carly's and Freddie's door, Freddie's mom came out.

"_why?_".

"Sam, what are you doing here? Where is Freddie? Oh my gosh, did you hurt him!" She said getting more worried while she was saying it.

I smiled, and let out a small laugh "No.. "

"thank…" I caught her of, " but he deserves one" I said, and walked in Carly's apartment before she could say something.

"Spencer?" I called, " Spencer?" No response, guess he's not here. I sat down at the couch. "hmm.. " I grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. "Yay, Girly cow!" I said getting back in the couch to get comfortable.

After 2 minutes in to the episode my stomach started rumbling. I looked over at the kitchen, I let out a yawn and got up and walked to the refrigerator. "Haaam.. " I said with an evil smile on my face. I grabbed it and cut it up.

Meanwhile:

Freddie's POV:

Me and Carly where walking home tougher. Man I hate walking.

"So.. how did the test go?" Carly asked, seeming to get some small talk. "Oh, good. I think. You? " " Yeah, I think I got it". We smiled at each other.

I looked away for a moment.

"Freddie? " Carly asked low. I looked back at her "yeah? ".

"You know that guy? Sam's father?" I nodded. "what do you think the deal is? Why wouldn't she tell us about him?" " I don't know Carly, but if it's serious, I think we should find out". Carly nodded, and gave me a small smile, then she looked back at the ground.

When we stepped in to the Bushwell building, we saw Lewbert reading. READING! What the..? Me and Carly gave an odd look to each other. We walked silently to the stairs.

When we walked in Carly's apartment door, we saw a lot of blond hair covering something on the couch.

"Sam? ". Carly asked slowly and suspiciously. Sam slowly turned her head towards us. She had a huge bite of ham in her mouth. She gave us a big smile, but all her teeth's were covered with ham.

"Sam, how much did you take?" Carly asked. Sam chewed for a minute. "only half… at first". Saying guilty.

"At first?, how much is left now?" Carly said getting an angry tone. "Noothiing…" Then she licked her mouth.

"Sam.." Carly said disappointed. "We where supposed to have it this weekend, when my grandfather comes".

"Sorry, but my stomach kept letting out huge thunders!". I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"fine, I'll text Spencer to get some more". While she was doing this I sat down at the couch with Sam. "Whatcha watching? " I asked.

"I don't know, I were watching Girly cow, but the episode just ended." She said, not even turning her head to me. "aah" I said understanding. "Oh. Before I forget" She said, this time turning, "Remind me that I owe you a beating." My eyes went big "Why would I do that?" I said shocked. "or else your mom will be disappointed". "What?" I said getting confused. Carly came over to us, and sat down in the chair.

"Right before I came here, I met your overprotective mother, and told her you deserved it. She's probably out baying many sort of lotion's so she can fix you up."

"Sam!" Carly shouted. "What?" Sam replayed while laughing. I rolled my eyes again and looked back at the TV.

Carly's POV:

We had watched TV for a half an hour now. I don't know really what we were watching, and I couldn't really concentrate on it, I was to busy thinking of what happened to day. With Sam's father, and what Freddie said _"if it's serious, I think we should find out"._ I think he's right. But Sam would never tell us, that's just the way she is. Maybe I should try the _"No secrets"_ thing, but that wouldn't really be fair? I mean this was a long time ago, and maybe it's not easy for her. I had to know though. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a bit, and then I said low "Sam..?" Sam didn't turn her head away from the TV but she still heard me. "Yeah?"

I licked and bit my lip for a bit. " What happened between you and your father?" Freddie was now listening to and looked at me shocked. Sam turned her head to slowly and surprised "what?" . "You heard me." "Carly" Freddie said trying to warn me that this wasn't the right time. I just ignored him and looked over at Sam, so did he. She licked her lip and looked sad. She gave me a fake smile and said "Nothing". Freddie looked back at me. I didn't know what to say. I knew there was something though. Freddie turned back to Sam. "Sam, we both know it is something." "NO, you don't know anything!" Sam said getting mad and stood up. "Sam.," I called. She ignored me and went up the stairs.

Me and Freddie looked at each other, both worried.

**Another chapter :D ! Please review**.


	4. Alone

Sam's POV:

(I was waking in to the iCarly studo. ) "I _can't believe why the just can't leave it alone!_ "

I was about to sit down, when I changed my mined. "_One or both of them will probable be coming after me." _So I went to the elevator.

Freddie's POV:

Carly and I were still sitting in the living room; we didn't know what to do. "Well don't just sit there!" Carly said while standing up from hear seat. I gave her a look that said "_What?" _

"We have to go after her silly!" Carly said annoyed and dragged me out from the couch.

When we arrived to the studio Sam wasn't there! We called for her slowly "Sam?" "SaAam?". It felt like we were playing hide and seek with a little kid! Then Carly was tired of playing and shouted "SAM!" . No response. Then I looked over at the elevator, so did Carly.

"Maybe she took the elevator and went home?" I asked. "yeah" she answered sadly.

"So, what now?"

Sam's POV:

It was a LONG walk home! But I finally got there. I went in to my messy room, and l sat down at my bed. Then I found a note on my desk. "hmm". I racked out to grab it.

_**Sam, me and my new boyfriend, (a doctor!). We went to Vegas for the weekend. **_

_**I'll be back at Monday. Get some food from Spencer. **_

_**See yha. **_

Great!

It's always like this. Every time! First my mom's here, then my dad comes along, then he leaves and I'm back with my mom. THEN he's back again. I can't believe him. I hate him. And after the way he treated me, I will never forgive him!

All of a sudden I heard a door slam. Please did they really fallow me home?

I stood up and went out my room. "Carly is that's you I'm not.." Then I saw who was standing in my living room. We didn't say anything. It was silent a long while. "Get out!" I shouted. "But Sam I'm your.." I stooped him before he could say father. "No, your not and you haven't been in a long time".

"But Sam I've changed!".

"Even if you've changed, I will never forgive you!".

He was getting angry, so I took a step back.

"Sam I just want us to go back to the way we had it before" He said angry and stepping closer.

"Oh, you mean when you locked me up in the closet for days, while you were out selling drugs?"

He came even closer to me. So I walked as much backwards I could, before I hit the wall.

He was irritated and really mad, he didn't say anything though.

Suddenly I felt one of his hands on my throat. He lifted me up for a second, but then let me back down with a disappointed look on his face. "Your right…I haven't changed at all".

He backed away and walked out.

I lifted my own hand to where his had been, and tried to catch my breath.

Freddie's POV:

Since we didn't find Sam upstairs we figured she didn't want to be found. So we went back stairs and grabbed some food.

Halfway trough Spencer came home. "Hey guys". We turned around and said hey back.

"Did you get the ham?" Carly asked. "Yupp". He said gleefully. And we turned back to our food.

He started talking out the groceries. "Ooh man!"

This got both of our intentions. "What?" Carly said while laughing. "I forgot the groceries".

"huh?" I said not understanding. "Then what is in those sacks?" Carly said not understanding either. "My new sock's from Socko, and my new bunny". He showed the socks up in one of his hands, and a bunny made out of corks in the other. _"How is it possible?" _

Me and Carly both laughed. "How many times has it been now?" Carly asked.

"I don't know… I've lost count." Spencer said in a baby tone. "Well?" I said wondering what he still was doing here. He didn't understand and shacked his head _what_? "What are you still doing here?" "Oh". Still not seeming like he understood. "Ooh!" He said finally understaning, the run out. "Can't believe his the oldest!" Carly said still laughing.

Sam's POV:

After a while I got my breath back. So I went to the bathroom to look at my mark.

"Wow. This is not going to disappear soon". The pain was starting to go away, (but the mark didn't). "Sam, you have really nice parents don't you. They really care about you" I said sarcastically to myself. I was still looking at my mark, trying to see every angle of it.

"Maybe now, would be a good time to get the lotions Ms. Benson is baying for Freddie." I said trying to lightning up my mood.

I went back to the living room and lied down at the couch.


	5. thursday

Sam's POV:

I woke up the next morning, still lying on the couch. I took my phone out of my pocket, to check the time on the phone. 10:45 am. _"Well then, no school for me!"_

Freddie's POV:

We had a break so I was talking to Carly by herlocker. "Sam's not here jet?" I asked her.

"Nope!" Carly said turning her head left to right and back to left.

"Well hey, she'll turn up for iCarly at least." I said trying to light her up.

"Yeah, she would never miss iCarly". She smiled at me.

After school, my mom picked me and Carly up. It was a bad ride, but at least we didn't have to walk.

My mom wanted me to come home immediately, but I told her I had to check something for iCarly, so I would be home before to night. I lied off course. "_Can't believe how hard it is"._

Sam's POV:

Since I didn't go to school I slept for an other two hours, before I got up and changed. By the time I was finished the time was 2pm. "_School should be finished now_". So I went over to Carly.

"Hey guys" I said walking in the door. "Sam!" they basically shouted at me. "We were so worried, where have you been?, why didn't you call? What happed to you? Oh my god! What happed to your neck" Carly said really fast, non stop, so I didn't get a word she said. Accept for the last part. She noticed my mark. Freddie soon did to, so I quickly covered it with my hair. "Wow, slow down girl!". I said ignoring her last question.

"Sam, what happened to you last night?" Carly asked normally.

"I went home"

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Why?, because I was tired of you face!"

"Sam" Carly warned me.

"I didn't want to deal with your questions. Okey?" I licked my lip, and continued. "I don't want to talk about my dad".

They nicked understanding.

"But what happened to your neck?" Carly asked worried.

"a vampire bit me!".

"Sam!" Freddie said irritated.

"Okey. Nothing. I just scratched me to hard.

"Oh". Carly said smiling. "Want to watch a movie before we start the show?"

"Sure, but can we have some food first? I haven't eaten anything all day!"

"Sure" Carly laughed.

We watched some stupid chick flick. BORING! I don't even remember the name of it.

I sat in the middle, Carly on my right, and Freddie at my left.

I was starting to dose of, but couldn't. Guess it's because I got to much sleep already.

"Man, why do we always have to watch stupid chick films, every time you choose?" I asked Carly annoyed. Carly was crying, she didn't answer. "Sooo…. Saaaad." She sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt something on my left shoulder. My eyes went big, and I looked over. Freddie was sleeping on me!!

"Maan!!, Freddie even fell asleep before me!". This got Carly's attention, and she turned to look. This got her to smile. I started moving my shoulder to get rid of him. "Don't!" Carly whisper shouted, and grabbed my right shoulder to stop me.

"Carly! He's sleeping on me!" She didn't say anything, she just smiled. "Earth to Carly!"

Still nothing. "Carly, a nub is sleeping on me", I shouted. Freddie moved a little.

"Soo?" She said still smiling. "So?.. so??" I said first mimicked her, then mad.

"Soo" she mimicked me back. "Don't wake him".

"Don't wake him? Why would I care if I woke him?"

"Come on Sam!" she said annoyed.

"Come on Carly" I mimicked her once more.

"Well, he's…" Spencer came in the door, running and slammed the door. This woke Freddie. He soon realised how his position was and raised his head. We looked awkward at each other.

"Whatcha running from?" Carly asked. Me and Freddie both turned our heads.

"A crazy old woman". He said locking the door.

"An old woman?" I asked.

"Yeah! Here I am trying to help her over the way, and then she started to attack me!"

"Attack you?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, she jumped at me and asked me where I've been all my life".

Carly, Freddie and Me all laughed at this.

"And she fallowed you home?" Carly asked surprised.

" yeah, turns out she didn't need any help at all".

We all laughed again.

"What are you watching?" Spencer asked getting his attention at the TV.

"A walk to remember". Carly said smiling, and turned around to the TV. So did me and Freddie.

When the film was finally finished, we did iCarly, and then Freddie went home.

"Shouldn't you be going home soon to?" Carly asked, as Freddie was out of the door.

"Umm. Can I stay here?. Mom is in Vegas"

"Sure" She said smiling.


	6. Party

**Here is a little longer chapter, hope you'll enjoy it. Please review, I feel like this story isn't going well.**

Carly's POV:

Friday went normal. We went to school, and went back to my place.

I still can't understand what's up with Sam. I'm really worried about her, and by the looks of it, I think Freddie is to.

We were all sitting by the kitchen table, eating some dinner. Well, Sam ate, me and Freddie was too distracted watching Sam's disturbing way of eating.

Spencer was working on a new sculpture.

"I was thinking of having a party tomorrow." I said, trying to break the silence. Sam was finishing her last bite, before she looked over at me. Freddie didn't her me, so he looked at me when Sam asked "What?"

He didn't really know what was going on, and Sam didn't seem as she heard right. so I said it again. "I Said, I was thinking about having a party tomorrow". "Isn't tomorrow a little early notice?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah I know, but maybe it would get Sam of her mind".

"What. Me?" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah, Then you can stop thinking about your dad. And I was thinking of inviting Jacob".

"Jakob?" Freddie asked confused this time. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Sam.

She didn't really have any expression on her face, I smiled. "I know you've been having an eye on him lately."

Sam finally smiled. "yeah maybe". Her eyes looked up, while she was saying it.

I smiled again, and then I thought about Freddie. I looked over at him. "And I know this girl, who is interested in you". "Really?" Freddie said exited. "It's not me".

"Oh.. " Freddie said disappointed. "Well then… Sure.. " Freddie said smiling, but not to exited.

"FREDWARD BENSON". A screaming voice said from the door. We all turned around to see who it was. Ms. Benson. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"You didn't…" Freddie cut her off, and rose from his chair to walk to her. "Mom, I know.. lets just go". They went out the door.

Sam and I both laughed. "Wonder what that was all about". I said.

"He probably forgot to take on his anti bacteria underpants."

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes. "Poor Freddie".

"Not really".

"Sam". Why did she always have to pick on him?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The afternoon soon became night, and I were just finished sending out the invitations on e-mail. "_Hope most of them will read there e-mails today_."

Sam's POV:

The next day, I woke up early. Well, earlier then usual. Carly had already eaten her breakfast.

So it was just me and Spencer who were eating together.

"So, were did Carly go?" I asked.

"Oh, she went to bay some new cloths for tonight".

"Ah, of course she is. "

I was soon finished with my food. Man I love pancakes.

"So, how is it going with your new sculpture?" I said trying to make small talk.

"What sculpture?" He said while eating.

"I don't know. The sculpture you're making for that man who's paying you?"

"What man?"

"I don't know! Is there so many men you wants your sculptures?"

Spencer was thinking.

"Not at the moment".

I gave him a look that said _"Soo?"_

"Ooh, that man!. It's all good. I'll have to deliver it to him tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I trust Carly".

I gave him an understanding look.

The night was coming. Carly wanted me to wear a dress, but of course I didn't. I wore my normal cloths, but I did wear a skirt though.

Carly's POV:

I wore a pink dress, I had bought one for Sam too, but she didn't want to wear it. What did I expect?

People were starting to show, and the music was playing. Black eyed piece – "tonight's gonna be a good night".

Me and a girl named Lucy was talking, and then Freddie walked in. "And here comes the guy I wanted you to meet." I walked her over to Freddie. "Freddie, this is Lucy. Lucy this is Freddie. But you guys already knew that" They said Hey to each other. It was kind of awkward. "Well then. Have fun". I walked away, Freddie tried to stop me, but couldn't.

Freddie's POV:

"_Man I hate being set up"._

I smiled at her awkward. "So" I said. "so". She said back.

"So… What to do usually do?" I asked. "Oh, ehm… I'm in the drawing class".

"You are?" I asked surprised. "Yupp. "

We continued with the small talk, but after a while we actually got along well.

Sam's POV:

I was talking to Jacob by the stairs. Well he was really just talking about him self, and I listened. Okey, I didn't really listen at all! "_Man is he hot_". I was just starring in to his eyes, his dark eyes. I was hypnotized.

"Sam?... Sam". He was calling my name. I got out of my trance. " huh, what?"

"I said I'll be right back". "Oh. Okey". He walked away.

Jacob's POV:

I was walking to the bathroom, but then I caught a beautiful brunette standing with a guy on the door. "Lucy?" I said low to my self. Lucy was my ex. When I saw her, standing, with that guy. (I think it was Freddie.) I realised, "_I still like her_!"

She saw me. Then she looked back at Freddie, then she walked over to me.

Freddie's POV:

Wow, I think I'm starting to like this girl!. She is awesome. Nothing like Carly of course, and not like Sam, Thank god!. Don't get me wrong, I like Sam. As a friend, of course. But if I had another friend and maybe girlfriend that was beating me up, I don't think my mom would have enough money to get me fixed up.

When Lucy came back 5 minutes or so, later she walked me over to the couch. No one sat in it now, so she pulled me down.

Was she going to kiss me?

She didn't. I was kind of disappointed.

Sam's POV:

When Jack came back he took my hand. He looked in my eyes and smiled. "Come with me".

He dragged me around to the couch. To people was sitting there, but I didn't really notice who it was. I was to busy looking in to Jacob's eyes.

Freddie's POV:

Some one was also going to sit down in the couch. The light had been taken off now, so I couldn't see who it was. Me and Lucy moved to the side. I sat in the right corner, I had little place, but I didn't really care.

Sam's POV:

He dragged me down to the couch. I was in the left corner. It wasn't at all comfortable. It was dark and loud, so me and Jacob had to shout in each others ears. Our faces were really close. We were so going to kiss soon.

Freddie's POV:

"The music is getting loud" I screamed to Lucy. "Yeah" she smiled at me. The she suddenly she moved her elbow back. That must have hurt the guy aside hers back.

Sam's POV:

Jacob suddenly moved quickly forward. "_Did that girl just hit his back?" _

His nose was touching mine. "Close your eyes" He said to me. I did.

Freddie's POV:

"Close your eyes" Lucy said to me. "Why?".

"You know why. Just do it!". I smiled, and did as I was told.

It took longer then I expected. Then it felt like she wasn't there any longer. "_did she just walk away?_"

Sam's POV:

"_He's going to kiss me, He's going to kiss me_" I smiled to my self. Where are his lips? Is he even there? Then I felt two arms touching my shoulders, dragging me forward.

Freddie's POV:

I was just about to open my eyes, but then I felt two arms touching my collar, dragging me forward. "_Guess the other people left_".

Sam's POV:

"_Guess the other people left_". Wow this kiss is amazing. I hadn't kissed anyone since Freddie. Which I was totally embarrassed by, I almost kissed Pete, but it didn't happened. I moved my hand to his chin, and we started to make out. "_Man, he is a good kisser_".

Freddie's POV:

This kiss is amazing! I haven't kissed any one since Carly. But this seemed different, I mean of course it was different, but I have had this feeling before. I couldn't but my mind to it. I haven't kissed many girls, so it must just be my imagination. Her hand touched my chin, and we started to make out. I took my hand around her waist.

Sam's POV:

He took his hand around my waist.

We made out for about one minute, but then I broke it. I opened my eyes. I was really dark, but I was sure he looked different.

Freddie's POV:

We made out for about one minute, but then she broke it. I opened my eyes.

I know it was dark, and I was totally in wonderland because of the kiss, but I could swear I could see, she had blond hair. "_didn't she have brown_?"

The music went of, and then I heard Carly's voice. "Okey guys. This has been fun, but the clock is turning twelve, so the party is over!" She turned on the light.

I finally saw the girl in front of me, and it wasn't Lucy!

"SAM?" I screamed in shock at the same time she screamed mad "FREDDIE!?".

Sam's POV:

The music suddenly went off, and Carly spoke, and said the party was over. She turned on the lights, and I saw the guy in front of me. I couldn't believe it, my smiled turned in to angriness. And I screamed "FREDDIE!?" He said at the same time "SAM?" surprised.

"Why, would you do this?" We said at the same time again. "I didn't do a thing!" once more at the same time.

**Flashback: **

_Jakob's POV: _

_Lucy came up to me. "Fancy meeting you here". I smirked at her. "I haven't seen you in a while". She smirked back. _

_It was silent for four seconds. "okey, I'm just gonna say it. When I saw you with that guy was jealous." Lucy smiled. "Yeah, well that was my plan" _

"_Really?" I asked surprised. _

"_Yupp, but now your with Sam". _

"_I know.. so what are we gonna do? We cant just bale can we?"_

"_I really want to but we can't"_

_Lucy looked around. _

"_I know!" _

"_What?" _

"_We'll lead them both to the couch, make them believe were going to kiss them". _

_I didn't really get the plan. "And then?" _

"_Then we tell them to close there eyes, and we go"._

"_Go? Just like that?" _

"_No, we'll lean them together. _

"_Yeah". I smiled, and looked back at Sam. _

"_But how will we do it at the same time?"_

"_I'll just push your back a little". _

"_Okey". we shacked on it. _

_Then I went to the bathroom to do my business, then back to Sam to get started at the plan._

**End of flashback.**

Sam's POV:

People were leaving, but they were getting our attention. "Nothings going on here, just leave" Carly said awkwardly, and walked over to us.

I looked mad at Freddie, was shocked. "What's going on here?" Carly asked us, as soon everybody was out.

"He just kissed me!" Freddie once again said at the same time as me "She just kissed me".

Carly smiled. "You kissed?"

I turned my head to Carly, so did Freddie. "What?" we said at the same it.

I was getting frustrated now. So when I looked at him, I hit his stomach "Stop that!"

"Ow." He said in pain. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Carly. "Why are you happy?.. The last time you were totally mad!"

"That was just because you guys didn't tell me, but it would be so awesome if you guys got together".

"What? I'm never going out with this nub! He disgusts me!"

"Come on Sam".

I can't believe she think I would ever have feelings for this guy, I didn't want to discuss it, so I walked away.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked me.

"Upstairs, I don't wanna talk about feelings I DON'T have for this nub!"

Freddie's POV:

I didn't say much, I was still in shock. The imagination was real! I had, had the feeling before. When I had my first kiss! Back than, I thought it was normal because it was my first kiss. I didn't have it when I kissed Melanie or Carly. Did I like her? I couldn't I loved Carly? I didn't I?. When Sam went up Carly spoke to me. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Go after her!"

"why?"

"Well you need to talk about what you guys just did!"

I half smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe". I was still sitting in my spot in the couch.

"GO!" I was taken back at what she said, and she screamed again "GO!"

I basically ran up stair, not wanting Carly to scream at me again.

Sam sat in Carly's bed, with crossed legs and she looked down. I knocked at the open door. Her eyes looked in to mine. "Hey" I smiled with the corner of my mouth. She rolled her eyes," Freddie, can we just forget about it?" I didn't really understand. " I mean I thought you were Jacob, and you probably thought I was someone else to". I smiled. "Yeah."

It was kind of awkward, so I sat down on the bed site, and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking". "About?" asked getting interested. "My dad". "You don't have to tell me".

She smiled at me. "_Is she going to tell me_? "


	7. Will she tell?

**So, I hav'nt written in a loooong time. and there is no excuse. I just did'nt feel like writing and i did'nt think my story was so good. But recently my friend read trough the story and she just wanted to know what was gonna happen. So i continued. Hope you'll review. AND since i hav'nt written in a while i'm gonna try to add longer chapters from now on :)**

Freddie's POV:

"Well its not like we have anything better to do" Sam said in a kind of sad tone.

"so your gonna tell me? i said suprised. "_i mean i was suprised. Why in the world would she tell me of all people?" _

She looked around for a sec, than she crossed her legs on the bed. She took a deep breath and than she looked at me for a few seconds.

"only if you promise not to tell ANYone, and you don't look at me difrently or feel sorry for me"

I sat down on the bed also, so we were facing each other.

"why whould i look at you diffrently?"

"well.. if you think my story is really sad. You are gonna feel sorry for me and treat me diffrently. And i don't want that"

I thought about it for a while. "i can't promise anything"

"Than i won't tell you" she said, and uncrossed her legs, got out of the bed and started to walk pass me.

"Whait!" i said and grabbed her wrist. She turned around. "what?"

"if I promise it after a few days?"

"huh?" she said confused.

"I mean i won't tell anyone of course! But what you said about feeling sorry for you and stuff. If your story is bad and sad, i will feel sorry for you, just like you said i will. So if you give me a few days to saddle it all in. like five days, give or take. I'll treat you the same"

She thought about it. I could see that she did'nt want that, so i did'nt expect anything. But than she said "okey" And she smiled, i smiled back.

"you should know that, the only reason that i am telling you this is because... i have to tell someone! I can't ceep it inside anymore. Only my family and the police know. and i can't talk about it with my mom, and not Mel either.. and if i had ever told Car..."

i interupted her "Wait.. Mel? like in Melenie? You sister? you can't still be on that"

"whatever..." she said and rolled her eyes. "if I had ever toled Carly she would never stop carring and feel sorry for me. and blah blah blah.. " we just looked at each other. Than the door swong open.

"Freddie your mom wants you home, she says its late." It was Carly. Than she noddest something. "You guys are togheter now?" She said with a BIG smile. "WHAT!" Me and Sam said simutaneously.

And we looked at each other. "_Amazing how many times that have happend. "_

Sam looked back at Carly, and so did I. "Why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Cause you guys are standing really close and Freddie is holding your wrist" She Laughed.

Me and Sam quckly looked frighned at each other than down to our hands. I loosened my grip and she poled away.

To break the akward silence i said. "Well.. I better leave before my mom gets worried comes up here.." I stood up from Carly's bed. "Bye guys" i said as i walked out.

Sam's POV:

As soon as we heard freddie was down the stairs i said to Carly. " Well i'm gonna get ready for bed"

"Wait.. No deeds!" Carly stoped me from walking out the room.

"There are no 'deeds'! Me and Freddie are just frien.." i stopped the sentece an thought. "Well, were just frienemies" i said and smiled to Carly. Than i walked of to the bathroom. Carly was clearly upset. _Hope she dos'nt try and set me and Freddie togheter some how. _

Freddie's POV:

I layed on my bed thinking. "_This could've maybe been my only chance to hear Sam's secret. i need to know!" _it bothered me. i wanted to know. "_Stupid time!" _if it was'nt for the time beeing almost one in the morning my mom would'nt come get me. I'm actually suprised she let me go in the first place! "_Guess she is finally seeing that i'm growing up_. "

Me moving out for one day was the best thing i ever did! I laughed to my self remembering i was'nt even able to stay in the apparment i rented for one night. i Could'nt sleep cause I was kinda scared and people cept using the elevator late at night! And Sam had scared me earlier that day as well. So I ended up sleeping in Shay's living room in one of the chairs. _"wonder what my mom would've said if she knew i had sleped over at Carly's! She'd probably go crazy about me sleeping over at a girls place. "_

After still laying whide awake in my bed i stated thinking about the kiss i had chaired with Sam. I Was suprised i had'nt thought about it earlier. I mean i thought i might be in love with Sam almost as soon after it had happend. "_hmm... I wonder what happened to Jakob (Sam's date for the night) and Lucy (my date). hmm... " _who cares? Even if I was kinda getting intresed in Lucy for a minute. After what happend with Sam, I think its more inportend to be there for Sam. I mean she said that I was the only person she would tell. "_Hope she dos'nt chance her mind and will still tell me. If I know Sam right, she can posibly act like none of or conversation ever happened, next time i see her." _After a while of thinking I fell asleep.

**Kay.. there it is.. Gonna try and have a new chapter up by tomorrow. A much longer one :) **

**Review! :D**


	8. Where did Sam go?

**So here is the next chapter, i promised it would be long. :) thanks for all the comments/reviews on the last chapter. And sorry for any spelling mistakes. After i've written something i just wanna move on to what happens next that i don't always read though what i've i wrote. Enjoy :) and remember to review.**

Carly's POV:

The next day I woke up early cause i had to clean up after the party. And Sam sue was'nt gonna help.

I started with putting all the trach in one big black bag. After a while some one was at the door. the door was looked so he could'nt get in, but it seemed like he/she had a key, if the person did'nt use something else to open the door with like Sam often does. This scared me. So I grabbed the mop that was against the wall, and put it in front of my face for protection. When the door opened i closed my eyes.

"Carly? have you fell asleep while cleaning?" a familiar voice said while chuckling. I opened my eyes ans saw Spencer.

"SPENCER! Did you JUST come home?" i said mad

"Yeah, did'nt you see me come in the door?"

"Yes, well no i had my eyes closed" I said fast and than remembered that was'nt the point. "I mean did'nt you come home before now? After delivering your sculpture?"

"Oh, yeah.. No I did'nt come home before now"

it was silent for a while, before i got fustraited "WELL?"

"Well what?" he said clueless

"WHY?" i said screaming

He took a step back. "Wos sis, Chill! Did'nt you get enough sleep or something?" I just rolled my eyes waiting for him to continue. "if i did'nt know better i would've thought you were mad"

"Well of course i'm mad! you were out ALL night. What would dad say?"

"Heey! i'm the one talking care of you Carls"

"exactly Spencer, and you let me have a party and your gone all night. What if there were alchol on this party and people did'nt wanna leave?"

"I trust you Carly"

"Yeah well you could'nt trust everyone that was here! You never know what they could've done."

"What? Did something happened?"

_"It is so frustraiting giving my brother that was supossed to be an adult a lesson on how to act!"_

"Noo.. But what if? you never know. and know it dos'nt even seem like you care" Spencer thought about that for a sec.

"I do Carly, but i could'nt find the way home... and i was falling asleep while driving so i pooled over"

I took a deep breath than said "Well ok, but you could've called, and you could've called DURING the party to you now just check in"

"Woow, your so boring for your age" Spencer joked. "I'll remember it next time" he said and blinked with one of his eyes. Than he walked in to his room. "I'm just gonna change than i'll make some breakfast" he almost yelled.

"Ok" i almost yelled back.

Sam's POV:

"Sam?" Somone scremed. i lay on Carly's bed. And she was trying to wake me up from downstairs.

"SAM!"

"arrrhh.. YEAH?"

"BREAKFAST"

"Kay be there in a sec" i said and went back to sleep. i was just gonna rest for a minute or two.

Carly's POV:

"This looks good Spence" i said smiling to my brother, as I sat down at the end of the table.

"Yeah i know" he said proud"

Than the door opened behind me. "Hola amigos" Freddie said as he closed the door.

I had to turn around "Hey Freddie"

"Hey Freddo, have you eaten yet?" Spencer asked.

Freddie had walked all the way over to us now. "Nope, not yet. My mom is making outmeal AGAIN" He said with a discusting look on his face,

"Wanna join us?"

"Sure" Freddie answered Spencer again and took a seat beside me.

Sam's POV:

I was still in bed. I was just looking up at the celing. Than I heard someone come in doen stairs. It was probably just Freddie.

"_Guess i better get down before all the food is gone."_

I was wearing my pj's, shots and a t-shirt.

When I came down I yawned.

"Good morning sleeping head" Carly teased. I walked over to the table.

Freddie smiled at me, but than we both kinda got a little akward remembering yesterday. So i looked a way, he probably also did.

I took the free seat next to Carly. Freddie was on the other side, so we were facing each other.

Spencer placed the food on the table and sat next to me..

"_Yuumm FOOD"_

After eating, i changed and me Carly and Fredpus was in the iCarly studio. We read trough comments and emails. Well Carly and Freddie did, I sat comforble with the tv on. I was'nt really watching, cause I was dosing of... But than i heard my phone ring from Carlys bedroom. So i got up and ran.

Freddie's POV:

Me and Carly watched as Sam ran out to take her call.

So it was just me and Carly left in the room now.

"Hey Carly?" she turned to look at me.

"I was wondering if i could sleep over here tonight?"

Carly gave me a stange look.

"Umm.. Well.. I have to ask Spencer, but i'm, sure it'll be fine. Why?"

"Oh, my mom is having a date tonight. Suprisingly, and i don't really wanna be there than. I've asked Gibby, but he could'nt and I also asked someother friends, but.."

"She is having the date at your house?" Carly laughed.

"Yeah, she dos'nt really trust many resturants, she said she always hears about the people that cook dos'nt wach there hans, and the kitchen is'nt clean enough etc. " Carly rolled her eyes.

_"My mom is weird.. and Crazy"_

"Well, will she be ok letting you sleep over?"

".. i'm sure she will" i said not to sure.

Sam's POV:

I found my phone on Carly's desk, still ringing.

I picked it up and asnwered "Hello?"

"Heey Sam!" a man said. I took the phone of my ear to check the caller id. No name, so I took it back to the ear.

"Who is it?"

"You'r dad"

i was shocked "How did you get this number?"

"oh, it was'nt that hard" I did'nt know what to say, so i did'nt say anything.

"Sam.. I wanna meet and talk"

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Sam can't you just let me? You can just listen, you don't need to talk"

"Noo.. I don't wanna hear what you have to say either."

"Sam!"

"Just leave ME alone!"

After those final words of mine, i hung up. I was pretty mad, and I was pretty sure he was'nt gonna give up that easy..

**Soo. Here i wanted to leave the chapter. But i got excited and decided to write more, and than you guys will get a much longer chapter and much more to read. :)**

Carly's POV:

After me and Freddie had read trough most of the comments emails and replied to them, we went down. Sam was nowere to be found.

She had'nt come back after she took the call, but we just figured she had gone to the kitchen to get some food. So when she was'nt there we called her name.

"Sam?" "SAM?" "SAAAM?"

I even checked the fridge. "Well she have been here.." I took out an emty box to show Freddie. "She ate all the ham!.. Again"

Freddie just smiled and shaked his head slowly. I was kinda upset, and angry. I took the emty box back in the fridge and closed it. "Heey guys look at this!"

a running spencer said while holding his labtop.

"What is it?" Freddie asked. Spencer showed the labtop to us. "What is that? A picture of a some kind of dog eating some kind of cat? or a cat eating a dog?" i asked.

"huh?" he turned the labtop back to him. "Oh, that was'nt what I was gonna show you guys." he ckliked on the labtop. "But it was'nt a picture of an animal esting an other animal! it's a tiger and a wolf huging"

I smiled and chickled, thinking how stupid that was, and how neither me and Freddie could see it, if they were really hugging.

Spencer showed us something else. A document on wikipedia or something. Then he stated talking "Someone have seen the beavecoon again!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"You still belive that its real?" I asked Spencer thinking how stupid he was.

"Heey! there were two eye withneses and... don't you still belive in BIIiiIIGfoot?" he said in a whisper high voice and trying to make it kinda scary.

I looked down "Yes" i said emberresed.

The boys both laughed.

"Well anyways am gonna go to Canada were it was seen"

"wait, what? when?"

"Tomorrow" he said closing his labtop and smiling.

"but grampa is comming tomorrow!"

He thought about it for a sec "Oh.. Your right.. hmm... then i'll leave monday"

Me and Freddie then asked if he could sleep over explaining his mom having a date and etc. He did'nt really care about the details so he said yes.

Freddie then left to ask his mom, which could take a while.

"Oh, and Spencer! Sam ate all the ham again you hav.."

"aawww not agAIn" he inturupted me.

"Yeah.. You have to get some more"

"Of course i do" so he started to walk out when I stopped him.

"by the way. Have you seen Sam?"

"Sam? No not since breakfast. Why?"

"Oh, her phone was ringing earlier from my room, she went to take it and she never came back. Than me and Freddie went down to see if she was here. which she was'nt.. Just like the ham.."

"Well maybe the one who called was a guy she likes ans she went to meet him or something. Aand.. like we all know by now. She left with ham" He said like he knew teenageres so well, and the last part kinda upset.

"Yeah, probably." I said and he left.

I sat down in the couch.

"_Sam did'nt like anyone at the moment! not that i knew of. Well only Jakob a little. And he, he just disappeard last night! Thats when she and Freddie kissed i guess." _I laughed a little.

"_There is something going on between them. I just hope they will not ceep it from me. It would be so great if they got togheter, but also so weird." _I laughed again thinking of all the times Sam had been messing with Freddie.

"_Anyways, if she did like Freddie it was'nt him calling. So maybe it was Jakob. maybe he wanted to explain what happend to him? Or.. or maybe it was'nt him! It could be anyone calling, someone she did'nt like too."_

I was so frustaited. _"Wait.. Did'nt like.. Maybe it could've been her father? Noo.. how would he get her number so quckly? I have to know what the story is between her and her father. It worries me." _

Than someone came in the door. I immediatlyturned around . "Sam?"

"No its just me" Freddie said. I turned around. Freddie took a the seat in the middle of the couch, next to me.

"Well, my mom said i could sleep over, but she is gonna call like every hour or so to check in"

"Oh" I said half smiling.

After a while of silence Freddie spoke.

"So she still is'nt back yet"

"Nope.. Can't you see that!" I said almost angry, don't know why. While my eyes were looking at floor.

"Have you tried calling her?" i quckly turned to look at him.

"Freddie! your a ginius! how come i did'nt think of something like that obvious earlier" i felt so stupid.

I found my phone in my pocket and called her. When it rang I put it on speaker so Freddie could hear as well.

"...meant it to happend" a man spoke. But it was low, so he had to be far away.

"Sam?" i yelled. Freddie stopped me from yelling it again. "Carly! I don't think she knows she have answered you" We looked down at the phone again, and tried to hear what they said.

"...as far as it did" the male voice spoke again. We had'nt gotten much of the conversation so we did'nt really know what it was about.

"Well it did! and it went on for years!" we heard Sam say. Me and Freddie looked at each other.

"Maybe we should'nt listen to this" i said quilty. Freddie nodded understanding.

"Yeah, i don't thuink she want us to know yet." He said, so i hung up.

Sam's POV:

**(this starts back when Sam's POV ended last)**

After i had hungded up on my dad, i got hungry so i went down stairs.

I looked in the fridge. Salad, potatos, and old soup.. yukk.. "_did'nt Spencer just bay some grocheries? hmm.. whats that box there?" _I grabbed the box. HAM.. i looked around to see if anyone was there to see me. Nope. So i took it out and stated cuting. It was just gonna be a small bite, but you know me. After a while everything was gone. "_woops! Was'nt Carls and Spence gonna have that when there granpa was coming to town? aww, well. Spencer will get some more" _I took the box back to the spot it had been before in the fridge. I was gonna go up to Carly and Frednub, but my phone rang again. I I took it out of my pocket, I looked at the id first his time. No name, but the number was the same as when my so called father had called. I was gonna ignore it, but it rang for soo long that i took it anyways.

"What now?"

"Sam. You answered" he was clarly smiling.

"yeah, now leave me alone."

"Ok, i will! Just one thing first."

"what?" i said almost bored.

"Come and meet me. I know you don't wanna, but just come and let me talk. Then if you want me to leave you alone i will."

i thought about it. If i could really get him to lay off, i would go, but he had never really been a man of his words.

I heard Carly and Freddie coming down the stairs. I did'nt wanna be with them right now. They would just ask about who called, and what he wanted. I could'nt think of anyone at that moment I could say had called instead of my father. "_If i tell them that its my father, they will just come with all these questions. And I kinda told Freddie I was gonna tell him the secret and..."_

"Sam? You still there" To much went on in my head that i did'nt think when i answered him.

"Ok"

"Really? You'll meet me?" i did'nt want to. but it was worth a shot, and i did'nt wanne be with Carls and freddie.

"Yes.. Where?"

"Umm.. at your house"

"my house?"

"Yeah, your mom is'nt home right?"

"No.. ok.. i'll be there in 20. No.. Make that 30 minutes."

"um. ok. see yha" he answered. I just hung up.

After 10 minutes i was with the groovie smoothie. I bought one and than continued on my way to my house.

When i got there, my dad was'nt outside. "_He must've just walked right inn again" _I checked under a vase, to see if the key was there. it was. I chekced the door if it was open. It was'nt. So i unlocked it with the key. I went inn and closed the door. The lights were off, so i could'nt see anything. "Hey there" Someone said and grabbed me from behind. "Get off me" i tried to break free, so he lightned his grip. I turned around. "Don't touch me!" i said as soon as the lights were on. "I was just giving you a hug"

"You almost chocked me!"

"I did?" he said worried.

I laughed "I'm not falling for the 'i-did'nt-mean to' look" he looked confused.

"i'm telling you i di.." i broke him of.

"Just tell me what i came her for" he nodded

"Sam.. I" my phone rang.

"Just continue" i said ignoring the phone. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He nodded again.

"maybe we should sit down?" so we did.

"I.. I never ment it to happened like it did.. I never wanted to hurt you" He thought for a sec and looked away. "and i never ment it to get so far as it did"

"Wll it did! and it went on for years!" I was getting angry.

"Sam! it was the drugs!" I got even angrier and got up from my seat.

"Don't blame the drugs! You almost chocked me a minute ago, and you did three days ago. Are you telling me you are on drugs right now?"

"Saam, noo, but i... "

"No.. You have a BAD tamper you always had, and you let it out on me, not only that you.."

"Sam can you please just listen?" I was expecting him to be mad as week now, but i was'nt. He had become a good actor.

"i learnt a lot in prison ok?.."

"Oh, you mean you learnt to act?"

"Just let me continue please?" I did'nt say anything so he did.

"And i relise.. i was wrong, I should'nt have done what i did"

"Of course you shoud'nt thats why you went to prison in the first place!"

"Sam.. I.. I love you" that was it i could'nt take it anymore. I clapped. He gave me a strange look. "Thats good acting man, but you ar'nt fooling me" i said and went stright for the door.

"SAM!" He yelled after me.

I went out and i did'nt turn around, but i was sure he was mad. If he was'nt than maybe.. he had changed?

Freddie's POV:

Me and Carly still waited for sam to come, so we desided to just turn on a movie. i had no idea what we were watching. It was Carlys choice again, but it did'nt seem like she was so in to it either at the moment. "Hey Carly?" she looked at me.

"i'm sure Sam will be back soon" she smiled

"i know"

"then what is it?"

"Oh i was just wondering what you and sam talked about about last night. After you kissed" i looked weird on her, i was kinda uncomforble.

"why did'nt you ask?"

"Cause i thought you would'nt answer. than again.. We promised to tell everything"

"umm.. We just said that it was a mistake and we thought we were kissing our dates and we don't like each other that way." I wasænt sure when i said that. Cause i still did'nt know what i felt towards Sam.

"Then.. why were you holding her wrist when i walked in?"

"oh.. eeh" Before i could answer Sam walked in the door.

"Sam!" both me and Carly said as we saw her.

"hey guys" she said

"Were have you been?" Carly asked.

"Oh.. I went to get some clothes at my house"

we looked around her. "well were are the clothes?"

"She looked shocked, and looked around. "shuut.. I forgot them..aww well." she said and took the free seat next to me on the couch.

Me and carly looked at each other, we knew she had been with her father or some other man adult. Carly spoke.

"Sam? were you with your father?" carly asked.

she looked at Carly, she did'nt answer at first. "yeah. i was.. and please don't ask about it" Me and Carly both gave understanding looks.

Carly turned around to the movie, me and Sam looked at one and other for two seconds or so, before we turned around to.

"This is boring"

"You hav'nt even watched 10 seconds yet!" Carly said to Sam.

"Yeah, but this is just some typical drama movie or whatever" No one said anything.

We just watched the boring movie for a while, before Carly again spoke. "oh, sam. Freddie is sleeping over" she quckly turned.

"WHAT?" she scremed. "my mom is having a date" i said.

"aww, is it with lewbert" she teased.

"No!" i said quckly, than i thoght about it.

"i don't know! aw maaan! what if it is" I was freaking out.

Sam just laughed, while Carly tried to calmme. " Freddie i'm sure it is'nt"

"Yeah, well you don't know!" I hissed.

"i do" Sam inurupted. Me and Carly both looked at her.

"I saw him with some women in the lobby, and it was'nt your mom" was she trying to comfort me?

"A woman? it could've been anyone!"

"well, I don't think 'anyone' would make out with him" it came a disgusting look on me and carlys face.

"yeeaah.. Disgusting" Sam said and shacked her self. "eew"

"So. were are you sleeping? in spencers room?" Sam asked me.

I was just about to say i did'nt know yet, but Carly stated talking

"i was thinking we could ALL sleep in the icarly studio on madressed"

"What?" sam said. "I don't wanna sleep on madressed"

"Sam be nice" She just rolled her eyes.

"Will spencer be cool with that?" i asked.

"sure he will, and you know maybe he could sleep there to" She said and smiled to her self. I turned to look at sam, but she was looking at the tv.

10 minutes later Carly said she had to go to the bathroom. So i took the opitunity to talk to Sam about were we left of yesterday.

"Sam?"

"What Fredweird?" she did'nt turn

"about yesterday.. " she turned and cut me of "Freddie we said that kiss did'nt mean anything!"

"I was'nt gonna mention the kiss" i said

"oh" she replied and looked a little inberresed.

"are you still gonna tell me about you dad?"

She looked taken of gaurd. She did'nt answer. I was just hoping Carly did'nt come in any second and interupted. Things like that gave been happening lately. Sam than nodded. I smiled.

"but not yet, soon.. when were alone and i feel like talking about it" i still smiled

"kay"

"you still ceep your promise?"

"of course!" i said as she was stupid.

"Good.. now whipe that smile of your face!" she said and turned back to the tv. I rolled my eyes.

Soon Carly came back and we watched the movie to the end. Even if me and Sam did'nt really want to.

**there you go.. hope it did'nt bore you. haha.. please review :) **


End file.
